A bond of mischief
by bigj876
Summary: this is a Gamzee X Terezi story. wrote this after roleplaying and it gave me the idea so i wrote it. sorry Terezi's horns didnt show up. the system wouldnt accept them.
1. Chapter 1

Gamzee was just chilling at his hive, eating some soper pie and drinking a faygo, when his computer notified him of someone trolling him. He sit down and sees its terezi.

GC: H3Y G4MZ33

GC: YOU TH3R3?

TC:Yo TeReZi

TC:WhAtS Up?

GC:1M BOR3D TH4TS WH4T :/

TC:WeLl pErHaPs I sHoUlD CoMe oVeR AnD EnTeRtAiN

GC:TH4T D3P3NDS ON WH4T YOU M34N

GC:3NT3RT41NM3NT C4N M34N D1FF3R3NT TH1NGS TO YOU

TC:WeLl I cAn jUgGlE :o)

GC:WHY DON'T W3 JUST H4NG OUT :]

TC:AlRiGhT YoUr pLaCe oR MiNe?

GC:W3LL 1 WOULD G3T LOST F1ND1NG YOUR PL4CE SO H3R3

TC:I WiLl bE RiGhT OvEr :o)

Gamzee finished his pie, put on his shoes, and left. On his way there he said what's up to Karkat but Karkat just grunted and kept walking. When he finally got there he knocked on the door. "GAMZEE! YOU MADE IT!" screamed Terezi as she hug tackled Gamzee to the floor. "Hehe ya I saw Karkat on my way to but he seemed busy. Do you have any idea why?" he said as he returned the hug and stood up. "No idea but he's been ignoring me and I just decided to stop bothering him. So I no longer care what he's up to." said Terezi as she helped Gamzee up. "Well what are we going to do then?" "Come on. We'll go up to my block" came Terezi's reply. As they ascended to her block Gamzee couldn't help but notice that Terezi was holding onto his hand and he blushed just barley noticeable.

"Well. Here we are" said Terezi as she entered and sat on one of her scale mate piles. Gamzee took a seat next to her a little closer than he planed. "So you draw on your walls?" he asked hiding a blush. "Well ya what else am I going to draw on. Paper just isn't big enough for this beauty." she said with a mischievous grin. He couldn't tell if she was referring to the drawings or herself but he figured either way was both true. There was an awkward silence for a minute until Gamzee spoke up. "So uh what's new?" "nothing. Everything is so boring around here. In fact the newest thing that's happened is a new tree has grown across from my hive." came her reply. "Wow that is pretty boring haha." he said.

Another silent moment that Gamzee decided to break again. "so Terezi. Who are you flushed for right now?" he said blushing from how embarrassing the question was. "No one. I haven't talked to people in a while so I'm just not emotional for any of them." she said with a blank expression. Gamzee started blushing from taking in Terezi's beauty. She moved her face close to his and said "I never noticed how good you smelled. Like grapes." Gamzee moved forward just a little so that their lips touched for about five seconds then pulled back. Terezi couldn't help but show a light teal blush. she laid down and Gamzee followed so that their eyes met.

Terezi's smile was driving Gamzee insane with how cute it was. "Your smile is so cute" he blurted out. "really? I feel I need to brush them more." "No they're beautiful the way they are." he began to remove her glasses when she climbed onto him and put them on his face. "Whoa these are so cool" he said looking all around the room. "Aren't they?" he took them off and gently set them on the ground then looked into her deep red eyes. "Your eyes are so colorful. I just love them." "hehehe" she laughed and felt her face get really hot. She buried it in a scale mate to hide the blush. "Hey. Why are you hiding? Let me see those beautiful eyes again." she slowly lowered the scale mate and laid down on top of him.

They made out for about five minutes before taking a break. Gamzee gently squeezed her nose "honk" Terezi giggled then did it back to him. "Hehe that just made you like so muck better." came his reply. "Well I can't help it. Your honks are contagious." "Just how contagious?" he asked with a mischievous grin. She sat up and poked his bellybutton. "Honk. Hehehe" Gamzee being sly then squeezed her rear "honk" Terezi blushed at that and buried her face into his chest. He poked her head and she looked up at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." he said sheepishly. Terezi rolled off next to him. "its fine I just wasn't expecting it that's all."


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee then decided to lick Terezi. She laughed and licked him making some of him makeup disappear there. "Hey my makeup!" Terezi just giggled and said "You know? I don't know what you smell like without that stuff." "Uh did you want to?" "Yes…..well only if your ok with that." "Ya no problem" He then began to wipe off him makeup. With a little help from Terezi as she was licking it off. "Well. How do I smell." "You smell wonderful" she replied making him blush a little. They laid back down next to each other and proceeded to make out again. This time Terezi decided to add tongue. Gamzee was clueless as to what he should do. So he began licking her tongue. Terezi found this amusing and began playing around with Gamzee's tongue. Gamzee decided to start licking her teeth which caused a giggle to escape from Terezi.

Terezi rolled over pulling Gamzee on top of her. She was wondering what he would do from here. Gamzee hesitated and decided it was a signal. So he pulled his shirt off and then proceeded too take hers off. When she realized what was happening it was to late. So she quickly grabbed his shirt and threw it on. "Oh hehe sorry I thought that's what this meant." Gamzee said nervously. "No its fine I just threw out a bad signal its all cool." Terezi replied. "I'm sorry" he said as he began kissing her neck as apology. She moaned a little, enjoying the feeling. When he stopped he looked at her in his shirt. " Haha it looks so big on you." "Ya but i like it, its comfy. I would ask if I could keep it but I wouldn't hear the end of it from Equius." "You tell me if he bothers you. I would gladly take care of him." he said with a manly voice and look. "No no that won't be necessary." she said snapping him out of his manly trance. "Well you can keep it anyway. Its one of the few that doesn't have soper stains on it." "Are you sure?" "Of course. So when do you want to tell people of this new relationship?" "uh I don't know. How about tomorrow. We could just have a camping trip and invite the others. We could tell them then." "Cool that's sounds great." They snuggled for a little bit more before Gamzee realized the time. "Oh dam I have to get back to my hive." "You don't have to. You could sleep here with me." Terezi replied. "You don't think I would be overstaying my welcome?" "No, not when I just invited you to share this beautiful scale mate pile with me." she said with a grin. "I really would love to Terezi but my lusus will be back tomorrow and I have to be there. He like never comes to visit." "oh ok I understand." she said a little saddened. Gamzee hugged her tight and kissed her for about ten minutes before getting up to leave. "I'll see you at the campout Terezi." "See ya Gamgam."

About half way back he saw Karkat again mumbling to himself. "Yo best friends!" Karkat looked up and to find a shirtless, makeup less Gamzee. "GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU" said the small troll in his really loud voice. Just realizing his shirt was gone, Gamzee quickly blurted out "uh I'll tell you tomorrow. Lets go camping. Great see ya then." then ran off. "oh meet by Terezi's hive." he yelled back while still running. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Karkat said to himself as he continued back to his hive mumbling again. When back to him hive, Gamzee threw off his clothes and slipped right into hi soper pod for a good nights sleep and possible snack.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had finally come around. Gamzee woke up and quickly ran to the shore to greet his lusus. The bad news was his lusus was leaving again that afternoon. So Gamzee just he just headed back to his block. He jumped right on his computer and started telling all his friends about taking this camping trip. They all agreed to it without argument but they all asked why. He told them it would all be explained when they got there. From there he decided to start actually packing for this trip. He packed two coolers and a backpack. One cooler consisted of different flavors of faygo, while the other was just full of soper. The backpack had clothes, a sleeping bag, pillow, and pie tins. He decided to leave his hive and meet with the other by Terezi's around 6. He had been the last to arrive which was totally expected seeing as how he spaces out all the time. "Alright so lets get this motherfucking trip started." "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN GOING ANYWAY." Calm down Karkles. We just all got here. We are going deep into the forest to find a good spot got it?" "FINE WHATEVER" so they all proceeded to head deep into these woods. They found a clearing near a small river and set up camp there. Terezi and Tavros both stayed waiting because of their disabilities. Soon the camp was set up and everyone was just talking.

Night finally rolled around and everyone was sitting by an open campfire. Gamzee sat next to Terezi. "Hey so listen up. Me and Terezi have something we want to tell you guys." he then glanced over at her and she gave a quick smile and a small nod. "well guys. It seems Terezi and I have sort of…..flushed for each other." they all had some looks of surprise on their faces. Tavros seemed a little saddened by the news where as Karkat looked as if he was about to kill Gamzee. "WHAT THE FUCK. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" "Calm down Karkles. don't act like you even care." "HOW CAN YOU SAY I DON'T CARE? I FIND THE GIRL IM FLUSHED FOR IS FLUSHED FOR SOME FUCKING CLOWN." "You had your chance Karkles. Now I'm with Gamgam." she said as she wrapped her arms around Gamzee's neck. Karkat just sat there pouting, not even noticing Nepeta scooting closer next to him. She slowly started putting her arm around him, Terezi and Gamzee the only ones noticing. When she had it all the way around he looked over at her with a face saying "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" but didn't pull away. "just comfurrting you." she said as she began snuggling up to him. He didn't stop or yell or anything, in fact he started petting her. Terezi thought "Well good for him. He sure got over me fast."

The rest of the night was pretty normal. Roasting marshmallows, telling scary stories, and for some trolls, a little sloppy make outs when the fire dimmed down. When morning had come, they all started packing up ready to return home. "So Gamzee. Want to head back to my hive?" "Uh sure Terezi. Sounds great." Karkat watched the conversation in disgust. "HEY NEPA. COME BACK TO MY HIVE. YOU AND ME CAN GO UH HANGOUT." Nepeta almost exploded with excitement after hearing that. She ran over and hug tackled Karkat to the ground and began rubbing her head against him purring. "I would love to Karkitty." she squealed out in excitement. Terezi walked away holding Gamzee's hand grinning. She knew what Karkat was trying to do and it wasn't working. She was happy he had moved on.


End file.
